Acromantula
The Acromantula are a species of giant spider, native to the rainforests of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo. Acromantulas are believed to be a wizard-bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoardes, and were first created before the Ban on Experimental Breeding in 1965. These giant spiders, with a taste for human flesh, were first spotted in 1794. Physical description , an Acromantula.]] Acromantulas have eight eyes, are highly intelligent and capable of human speech. They are typically covered in thick black hair, with a leg span that can reach up to fifteen feet. They possess a set of giant fangs which they use to eat live prey of mammals or their own dead kin. The pincers produce a clicking sound when the beast is agitated or excited.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) These fangs contain highly toxic venom, valued at 100 Galleons a pint, which is even potent for a short time after death.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince The eggs are Class A Non-Tradeable Material. The female is usually larger than the male, and can lay up to one hundred soft, wide, beach ball-sized eggs at a time. They usually hatch in six to eight weeks. Despite the names bearing a phonetic similarity to Tarantulas, they are depicted as Wolf Spiders in the movies and are, in all depictions, araneomorphae. Etymology The name Acromantula has a reference to the word macro, meaning large, and -mantula, meaning tarantula. Habitat Acromantulas tend to reside in jungles and heavily forested areas, and their webs are large and dome-shaped.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Acromantulas in the Wizarding World A colony of Acromantulas was established in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Aragog and his mate, Mosag. Aragog was released into the Forest by Rubeus Hagrid during the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in 1943 During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1995, an Acromantula was positioned close to the Triwizard Cup. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory joined forces to defeat it.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Acromantulas (sons of Aragog) participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, where the Death Eaters drive them towards Hogwarts Castle. The eight eyes of the Acromantula are used to symbolize the number eight in the runic alphabet. J. K. Rowling's Official Site Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter used Arania Exumai, a stunning or killing spell for use against spiders, while attempting to escape the Acromantula colony. He learned the spell from Tom Riddle upon visiting the latter's sixteen year old memory in his diary. The spell was never mentioned in the novel. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' Notes and references See also *Aragog *Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony *Arania Exumai fr:Acromantula ru:Акромантул Category:Acromantulas Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:Death Eater Allies